


Message in the bottle

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey and Zeke spent an afternoon at the beach





	Message in the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: message in the bottle

The day at the beach slowly came to an end though Casey wished it would last forever. It didn't often happen, that he felt so free and happy. When you were living in a small town in the middle of Ohio, it was never easy when you were a geek who loved photography and art more than football. And, even worse, when you were gay.

For a long time Casey had felt like the odd one out; he dared not to talk about his feelings, though he knew his parents would never blame him or even worse. But it felt as if he had disappointed them one more time.

When he finally discovered that he was not as alone as he had always thought it had almost been like a shock. Never ever he would have suspected that Zeke, the crush of most girls at school, might be gay. Or bi, to be precise. 

When Zeke had invited him for a trip to the beach, he had felt torn apart between hyperness and panic. But Zeke had made it easy for him; had teased him friendly and ignored his uneasiness until he finally relaxed and just enjoyed the day.

They had made a picnic near the beach, had built a sand castle, and finally, they made a long walk around the lake. Casey had taken a lot of amazing pictures while Zeke had flipped stones over the water. They did chat and laugh, but even the silence between them hadn't been awkward.

„Hey geek boy, what are you doing? Daydreaming?“

Casey chuckled, slightly embarrassed.  
„Thinking about a drift bottle,“ he answered.  
„Would be fun to make one.“

„Huh?“

„In my childhood, my parents and I often spend the summer in Indiana, at the farm of my grandparents. There was a lake, very similar like this. I loved to be there. One day my Mom came up with the idea of a message in a bottle.

I still went to preschool, could barely write my name. But I painted a picture. From the lake, and my mom and dad, and Lucas, the dog of my grandparents. My mom added our address and told me that maybe someone might find our drift bottle and answer us.“

Zeke chuckled slightly.  
„And? Did it work?“

„Yeah.“  
Casey nodded.  
„It was two weeks later when I got a letter. For Casey, was written on the envelope. I was so excited. It was from a lady in Idaho. She told me that she loves my picture and that she will hang it up on her fridge so that she can see it whenever she's in the kitchen.  
He paused and laughed.  
„I guess it was my mom who wrote this letter. But back then I was so proud.“

„Must be great to have a family like that.“

The slightly sad undertone in Zeke's voice was unmistakeable. Casey eyed him thoughtfully.  
„What's with your parents? They are not around often, aren't they?“

Zeke hesitated, then he shook his head.  
„Maybe one day I will you tell you. Not now, though. I want to enjoy the rest of this day. Let me have a look in the trunk of the GTO; maybe I can find a bottle we could use.“

As much as Casey would have liked to find out more, he instinctively knew better than to pressure Zeke too much.  
„What do you want to write,“ he asked.  
„Or will you paint a picture?“

Zeke laughed.  
„You are the artist. I'm sure your painting ages ago was so much better than mine would be now.“  
Then he got serious again, eyed Casey for a long while.  
„I would write: This afternoon is the best of my life because I've met my soulmate.“

It was only a soft kiss, their lips barely touched but suddenly Casey knew that this was just the beginning.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for fffc summer bingo (Dreamwidth)


End file.
